Young Hearts of Kingdom Justice
by KeybladeGrayson14
Summary: An AU-ish story, ish, umm well the Team are faced with a new foe, the darkness, can a few familiar faces help them before the world is swallowed in darkness? T because of violence and some mild language. And also for Wally being well you know. Wally
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first Young Justice fanfic, and this will also contain a few... ah familiar faces ;) you'll be able to see who. I absolutely love it! Not as much as Kingdom Hearts of course but still! =) and I do not own Young Justice, if I did Wally wouldn't have, well you know... disappeared. He's not dead. He's just not. Umm AU-ish, for example – uhhh I don't know, but Roy's not a -ish Tim Drake and Jason Todd, set 2010. This will be one of three of these fics, the other two will have nothing to do with the other two =) I hope that make sense. Enjoy.

Dick- 13

Jason – 11

Tim- 8

**WAYNE MANOR,**

** FRIDAY 16****TH**** JULY,**

**5:30 PM**

It was a hot, no boiling day in Gotham; the sky was a gorgeous blue and it was cloudless. **(Wally-BONUS! BABES IN BIKINI'S! Me- Shhh let me carry on with the story! Wally- Sorry!)** A rare occurrence, a very rare occurrence. Gotham City was known for its dark and depressing weather. They only other place that had similar weather was England, **(Robin- No offence to anyone =), OblivionsOath13 is British herself!) **Though Alfred would never admit it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard 'Dick' Grayson flopped onto his bed, his dark ebony hair bouncing across his forehead; sweat poured down his face; his azure eyes blinked rapidly to avoid sweat getting into them. Dick wiped his face feeling exhausted, he had just returned from baseball practice, or as some like to say 'softball'

_'well at least I got it better then Wally'_ the Boy Wonder thought '_ Poor guy, has to make out like he's terrible at sport'_ The thing was, Wally _was _allowed to compete in sport but _chose _not to so he wouldn't blow his cover_,_ he could control his speed. That was like him with acrobatics, he had to be good, but not all Robin ninja good. 'it's not fair' Dick complained ' I'm so much better than those guys' he stopped and sat up ' wow Bruce is right, I'm getting a seriously big ego'

_BZZT! BBZT! BBZT!_

Dick pulled his phone out of his short pocket. He tapped the screen, 3 unread messages from Wally-(A/N- **Wally's Messages**, Dick's Messages)

**Dude! Where u ? I'm boooooored!**

**DUUUUUUUUDE? HAVE U FINISHED YET?!**

**Dickie-Bird siriusly where r u?!**

Hehe, Sirus =P

**Oh trust u to make a Harry Potter ref.**

Can't help it, Im a fan and ur the one who spelt it like that

**I know, where u tho? I'm the cave**

Just got home, b cave in 20

**THATS AGES! IM TIMING U RICHARD!**

Whatever you say Wallace.

**Gah! Dont use my full name!**

Thats not ur full name! Ur full name is Wallace RUDOLPH West =)

**... Hate you**

U love me really ;P

**In ur dreams Boy Wonder**

;)

Dick threw his phone onto his bed, picked up some clothes and headed for the shower. He showered in 10 minutes tops, and emerged from the bathroom wearing black shorts and a red and black top with his signature 'R', he pulled on some black socks and his black and red converse, he picked up a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on. He winced as he missed his face (somehow) and the edge of the frame hit the place where school bully Joshua Malfoy (yup you heard right. Malfoy.) had punched him in the face for a reason he couldn't remember.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce is calling for you in his study" Alfred said suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Geez! Alfie! We should get a bell on you!" Dick said clearly startled, Alfred was the only one, besides Bruce who could do that "what does he want to see me about?"

"He would not say, Master Jason and Tim are also there."

"Whaaa?" Dick said and he sprinted down the hall and slid down the banister with a flip, before taking off into Bruce's study. Tim and Jason where sitting there too, on either side of a chair that sat in the middle, right opposite Bruce

"You wanted to see me Bruce?"

The former dark knight nodded "Take a seat"

Dick sat down at the chair set opposite Bruce's desk "Hey Timmy!" He said ruffling the younger boys hair, " Jay-Bird" he said trying to do the same to the other boy

" Don't touch my hair,_Dick_!" Jason growled.

Dick only winked in response "Soooo.. am I in trouble?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Just a thought"

Bruce gave a smile, before continuing" So, what would you say, If I told you that you could stay at the cave for the weekend, overnight I mean?"

Dick stared at Bruce, shocked "Seriously?" Bruce nodded" How come? Not that I'm complaining"

"I have business to take care of"

Dick tilted his head "Bruce Wayne business or Batman business?"

"Wayne"

"So why am I going to the cave?"

"Well I'm going to England for a business trip and Alfred's coming along to visit his family, and I'm not leaving you here alone after last time"

"Hey! It wasn't MY fault Wally and Roy nearly burnt down the kitchen!"

Bruce chuckled "plus you have school"

Dick groaned "Yay(!)"

"That was sarcastic right?"

"uh-huh. So what about Tim and Jay?"

"They'll be joining you, undercover, you'll refer to them as Drake and Todd,those names being obvious to who they're for. Tim, Jason, you'll address Dick as Robin, shades must be worn at all times, and listen to your brother. Ok?" The younger boys nodded

Bruce smiled" so what are you waiting for? Go pack"

Dick sat completely still for a moment before jumping up out of his chair in excitement "YES! Thank you! I can't wait! Thanks dad!" he added, he gave a quick hug to Bruce before running out of the study to his room to pack. "Well someone's excited" Tim said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jason retorted.

"JASON!"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick practically leapt in his room, and pulled out a large backpack from under his bed, while packing he picked up his phone and called Wally. The speedster picked up after three rings.

"Dude where are you? Its been like 15 min-"

"Shut up a sec!" Dick yelled through the phone " I'm staying over at the cave for the weekend! Bats gave permission!"

"Woah seriously?Me too!"

"ok I'll be there in five!"

"Wait bring me fooooooooooooooooood!"

Dick cut the phone, and in those few minute of talking to Wally, he had finished packing, almost, he just had to grab his bathroom essentials which he did in a matter of seconds, from a loosed floorboard near his bed he retrieved hidden packets of sweets, and stuffed them at the bottom of his bag. One thing left. He'd never admit it of course, but the Boy Wonder secretly loved stuffed toys and teddy's, which explained why he had the full 'cast' of animals from Harry Potter, ranging from Aragog to Crookshanks to Scabbers and even the Hungarian Horntail. He couldn't sleep without one. Embarrassing, yes, but true, he selected an elephant from the pile, dubbed Peanut, his oldest and most prized possession, he gently placed him in his bag, before zipping up his bag and heading towards the zeta-tube with Tim and Jason.


	2. Chapter II

Hey y'all! How are you fang-tastic people?!Im doing brill ya know why? YOUNG JUSTICE LEGACY NOVEMBER 22ND WAAHOOO! PAAAAAARRTTTTTY! Eh-hem. *Grins* now that out of the way lets get on with the story! Btw this chapter is happening the same time as the other chapter =p thought ya should know

**Mysterious Tower**

**16th July**

**5:30 pm**

In a world with a beautifully oddly sculpted castle, an old Wizard?(Warlock? =/) sat at his desk, awaiting the arrival of two of his other students along with two guests. The man known as Yen Sid turned to his friend, a mouse in face. Mickey Mouse king of Disney Castle. The king grinned at the four teens who where in the wizards study, their names; Sora Osment, Kairi Pattinire, Namine Stoner and Ventus McCartney. Or Ven for short.

"We'll explain why we called you here, as soon as the others get-" BANG! The door burst open, in came tumbling the most unlikely of duos, a duck and a dog, Donald Duck, and Goofy Goof. " Their here your majesty" Following behind them where two boys. The older at 16, silver haired teal eyed Riku, and the other 15 spikey blonde haired, icy blue eyed Roxas, an almost exact replica of Ven. Sitting on top of his head was a beautiful caramel and chocolate coloured ferret by the name of Caspian, he was a hybrid, meaning he could shape-shift into any animal, fictional and real. The Hybrid had personally become The key of destiny's companion after he had rescued him from a Heartless attack in Radiant Garden. Behind the boys,( and Caspian) two grown men followed, a wizard clad in a blue robe and hat, and beard that would make Dumbledore proud; Merlin his name. And a grumpy mechanic whom Sora liked to dub 'Gramps' Cid had to large brown sacks in his hands and was lugging them along, the mechanic and wizard went and stood by Yen Sid as the once Keyblade Master explained to the teens what their task was.

"I know we have already asked much of you, but I am afraid we need your help again." Yen Sid pulled out a drawing of a world, with several cities poking out along with a large mountain, and some kind of floating watchtower (A/N- See what I did there? Huh? HUuuuuh? ;)) next to it. "This world. 'Heroes Justice' is being targeted by the darkness, we need you to put a stop to it. However it is not just the Heartless at work, but the Nobodies and Organization XIII are at play"

"Them again?" Roxas growled, Namine gripped her boyfriends hand

"I thought we had been rid of them no?" Caspian questioned.

Yen Sid shook his head" I am afraid not, so in order to aid you, we have been making several gifts for you to use while you are there" from his robe pocket he drew six rings. (A/N- Think Jeremy, Damon, and Stefans rings for the boys, only with the first letter of their name on it, and Elena's ring for the girls) he handed them to each of them, Roxas and Ven put theirs on their right hand ring finger, Riku left hand index, and Sora, Namine and Kairi right hand index finger.

"These are ah resurrection rings" Merlin said "If the unfortunate happens and you are to die in battle, you will wake up a little while later, but only if you have the rings on, and it will work on anything except death by a Keylade."

"Cheery" Sora said, he pointed "Whats in the bag?"

Cid opened the first sack "Armour guards, similar to Ventus, Aqua and Terra's. It's about time you others got some too." Aqua and Terra where off-world, working to help rebuild The Land of Departure. He walked over to the teens and handed them their guards, purple to Kairi, blue and white to Namine, Riku had dark grey, Sora gold, and for Roxas silver. They attached them to their shoulders. " You will also be able to summon your riders with this" Ven said rather quickly " You just have to summon your Keyblade and say rider"

Cid nodded, "Yup"

"What in the other bag?" Kairi piped up. Cid pulled it along and motioned for Merlin adn Mickey to join him. "These are the extra stuff Master Yen Sid was talking about." The Mouse King said " There is something for each of you" He pulled out a Converse box and two gold and brown wrist bands. He walked over to Sora and hands him the bands " These are elemental wrist bands, when you were these you'll be able to control the natural elements, and these are flying trainers, for times when you need quick flight" Sora took them and put them on. "Thanks Mickey!" The brunette chirped.

Merlin was by Namine and Riku." Riku my boy, these are strength gauntlets, they will also allow you to have control over shadows so you may manipulate them to your liking, Namine my dear, this is a spell book, look in it when you need, and it will give you advanced healing powers"

"Thank you "The teens bowed their heads respectively. Cid meanwhile was by Ventus, Roxas and Kairi. "Kairi, this is an invisibility cloak, it will not only conceal you but others as long as you cover them with it, it will also give you the power of illusions."He handed her a purple cloak which she gratfully excepted." Roxas, this is a magic tool belt, ask for anything within reason and it will be given to you through this, you'll also be able to store stuff init, and these" he handed him the belt which the blond Nobody put on around his jeans and also took the quiver of arrows and strapped them to his back, and hung the bow by his side. "They are specially modified arrows, not sure how, but Leon tells me your pretty good with a bow"

"Im alright"

The mechanic turned to Ven, he handed him a pair of dark blue converse "Specially modified converse trainers, super-speed trainers to be exact you'll be able to run really fast now, to active their full power, put your left foot behind your right, do the same with your right and then once more with your left, then tap your foot behind you then you're running at super-speed." Ven sat on the floor and put them on" Oh and you'll want this back" He pulled a blue 3DS XL out from his pocket.

"HEY! That's where that went! You had it this whole time!" Ven pouted and swiped it back "Why d'ya need it?"

Cid shrugged "I added a few parts to it, so now there's a little app thingy where you'll be able to get up a data-base of all known Heartless, Worlds, Nobodies, Org 13 members etc, and also you'll be able to pull up training simulations where you can fight 'Heartless"

Once all the gifts had been given out, Yen Sid carried on explaining "Now that is done, you will need some new clothes, after ah all yours have been through" The teens glanced down at their outfits, nearly all of them had tears which were hastily sown back together, Kairi and Namine's had scorch marks after dealing with a particular nasty Fire Plant. Sora's hoodie had patches sewn onto it from where a Neoshadow had managed to rip it to shreds. "Guess some new duds won't hurt" Riku said.

"Ah-yuck" Goofy laughed " We thought'cha might say tha'" Yen Sid waved his hand, there were four flashes of light, and The Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether appeared, all four of them smiling kindly.

"Hello dearies" Fairy Godmother said "We are here to help you look your best, Ladies will you kindly follow Merrywhether and Flora into the other room, while Fauna and myself will deal with the boys"

"Sure thing Fairy Godmother" **(A/N - Does anyone know if she has a different name? let me know if she does pwease!) **Kairi said. "Good luck guys" Namine said kissing Roxas on the cheek. "Why would we need luck?"

. "Hey, Kai don't I get a good luck kiss?" Sora asked cheekily. Kairi called out from the other room " We'll see about that Spikes"

"Ooh Sora's getting all flirty with Kaaaiiiiirriiiiii" Riku said in a sing - song voice and he elbowed the younger teen. "Shut up Ri-Ri" "That's a girls name!"

"I'll never understand teens" Cid groaned. The boys chuckled.

"Are you ready dearies?" Fauna asked.

"Yes ma'am" "Sure" "Okay" "Whatever"

"Okay now Fauna" the Fairy Godmother said rolling up her sleeves " Stay with me now" the green fairy nodded, both fairies raised their wands and began to sing -

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic believe it or not bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola means mechicka boolaroo But the thingmabob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

A brilliant golden light surrounds the young teens, it swirls round them and then clears, leaving them in very new, dashing clothes.

"Woah, I'm liking this!" Roxas exclaimed grinning. He was wearing beige coloured jeans, with black high top Converse, a white T-shirt with the Nobody symbol surrounded by a grey glow, he also was wearing a grey hoodie with the sleeves pushed back to elbow length. His checkerd wristband and fingerbands are present on his left hand. His tool belt is also around his waist acting as a belt.

"I have to say these are really cool!" Said Sora, his outfit was similar to his previous one, except his bottoms were now black jeans, with 3 yellow belts, his shoes were now black converse with red laces. Other then that there were no changes to his outfit.

"Why didn't mine change?!" Riku grumbled.

"Yours were in better condition then the others, there were only minor changes"

"Which also shows how much work he does" Said Roxas smirking.

"Blondie..."

Roxas winked. "Gotta say Ven, looking very fly!"

Ventus smiled, "yeah man, loving this look!" Ven was wearing beige coloured jeans, with his super speed converse (They are black with dark blue laces), a black shirt, with a silver waistcoat (His 3DS was in a hidden pocket in the waistcoat) and to finish off the look, a dark blue bowtie.

"What's with the bowtie? What are you a Dr Who cosplayer?" Riku said.

"Don't dis the bowtie Riku. Bowties are cool." Namine said. They boys turned to look at her "Sooo? What do you think?"

Namine was wearing an electric blue tank top with a white hoodie, she also had matching blue jeans, white converse and blue laces with white fingerless gloves decorated with small blue bows. Her hair had been pulled back into two low ponytails streaked with blue. "Hott!" "Hey she's my girlfirend!"

"Now, now boys no fighting" Kairi joked. They turned to look Kairi, she was dressed similarly to Namine except in purple and black, her converse were checked purple and black with black laces; her hair was pulled into a high ponytail streaked with purple, her cloak was thrown over her shoulder and light purple fingerless gloves covered her hands.

"You look awesome Kai!"

"Thanks Spikes" she winked. The six teens lined up again.

"There I believe you are now set" Master Yen Sid said. "Riku, you will be leader of this Team, I would like you to give this letter to whomever runs a certain team, you will know who to give it to once you see them, the letter explains who and why you are on this world" Mickey handed Riku a letter with The King's Seal on it.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid, Mickey" Riku nodded his head at them, the four fairies and the others in the room.

"We'll be on our way now" Ventus said. Mickey waved "Take the Gummi-Ship guys, its parked out front!"

"Thanks Mickey!" "See ya" "Back before you know it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gummi Ship - 'Highwind'**

**16th July**

**5:00 pm**

"Alright guys, we should be there in about ten minutes tops" Ven said from the captain's chair.

"Hey Kairi toss me your cloak I'll put it in my belt" Roxas said, Caspian meanwhile was perched atop of his head in ferret form.

Kairi threw it to him "Here, hey Ven, put it on auto pilot a minute?" Ven tapped a few buttons and swivelled round. "So what is it Kairi?"

Said girl tilted her head "Soo, you know how we're like going to this new world right? well umm"

"Spit it out Pattinire" said Riku

Caspian interrupted "What I think Kairi is trying to say is that we don't know these people, and they've never dealt with our job, so to speak and Ven and Roxas look alike and its difficult to explain so..."

"Are you saying you want me and Ven to pretend to be twins?" The Key of Destiny asked.

"Well it makes sense I guess, I mean they both have McCartney as the same last name anyway" Sora said.

"Uh yeah, coincidence much? I think not!"

"Alright well, looks like I've got a new baby brother" Ven said spinning in his chair.

Roxas frowned "hey why do you get to be older?"

"Because I am older then you"

"hmph"

Ventus laughed and turned around regaining control of the ship once more "Relex Rox, it'll be fun don't ya think? Hey Namine what are you doing?"

The blonde haired girl was sitting cross legged on her chair, the spell book from Aerith open at a page that read 'Mind Links'

"I'm searching up on how this whole mind link stuff works, it's actually pretty cool"

"How's it work?" Ventus put the ship on autopilot again, intrigued by the conversation.

"So you pretty much have to put one hand to your head" she said doing the gesture, fingertips brushing her temple "and then think of the people you wanna link up with" she closed her eyes ' Link up Ven, Me, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Riku and Caspian' she dropped her hand

'Uhh hello? can anybody hear me?' - Namine

' .Awesome!' - Sora

'well I, for one, am impressed' - Caspian

'Ok so how do we close it off or like shut it down?' - Kairi

'Umm it says, you have to think of yourself closing the link up or the person who linked everyone up can think to shut them off, sooo Riku why don't you try?' - Namine

'Uh Ok, close my thought?'

There was silence for a few minutes as the others had a silent conversation "So could you hear what we were saying?" Sora questioned

Riku shook his head 'Out of curiosity what were you talking about?"

"Your stinky feet" Roxas chuckled

"My feet don't stink!" Riku defended, but he took his shoe off and took a whiff "Oh thats nasty"

The teens laughed, " He Nams, where did you put that book?" Sora asked as Ventus took control of the ship yet again.

Namine grinned "Check it out" She placed her hand on to diagonal corners of the book and pushed her hands, the book shrunk before their very eyes "Pocket size!" She tucked it away

'Nearing Hero's Justice' the Gummi ship computer said. The world before the teens was fascinating, several large building poked out and around, one of the largest bearing the name 'Wayne' on the other side, a mountain popped up, surround by forests and sea. floating next to the world was an oddly shaped building, the computer dubbed this as a 'Watchtower' then suddenly -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A loud siren went off with flashing red lights. "Ventus what is it?" Riku asked

"Heartless attack, someplace called Happy Harbour?"

"Well this should be fun" Caspian replied.

"Alright everyone, suit up!" Riku yelled summoning his armour "Ventus take us down"

"Yes sir!"

"Dude"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mount Justice**

**5:50PM **

_Recognised Robin B01, Drake A01, Todd A02_

"Alright guys, remember what Bats said" Robin said pushing his shades further up his face

"Yeah, yeah" Todd said waving his hand "We know don't take off our shades, listen to you, and dont call you by your real name"

Robin nodded "Good, need a hand with those bags Drake?"

"I'm g-"

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Wally West came running into the room, "Your ten minutes - Oh hey guys!" he said addressing Tim and Jason "How are you?"

Tim shifted his bag from his right to his left and pointed at Jason "Todd broke my IPhone"

"Todd?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, me and Drake have to call each other by our last names when we're here"

"Ah the whole identity thing huh? anyway c'mon Black Canary has this cool mission for us!"

"What how come she's giving out the missions?" Robin asked folding his arms.

"Cuz' Batman isn't here duh!" Wally said "Here pass us your bags I'll go put these away and meet you in the training room" he took the bags from Tim, Jason and Robin and zipped off.

Robin shook his head "C'mon lets go" he said running towards where the team was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so we're just waiting on Robin and Kid, ah wait here they are" Black Canary said smiling, both Robin and Wally had made it to the room at the same time, with Todd and Drake right behind. Already waiting for the mission debrief were Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and M'gann.

"What is the mission Black Canary?" Kaldur asked. Canary pulled up a computer image of a shadow, with large yellow bug like eyes.

"Oh my Gods of Olympus what is that?" Zatanna asked, Canary shook her head "We don't actually know, but what we do know is that these things have just popped up and attacking civilians, your job is to go to Happy Harbour and fight them off"

"We understand, but why aren't the League on this?"

"Most are off world, couple have the day off, others are elsewhere"

"What about you?" Artemis pipped up

"I have babysitting duty" Canary said, smiling at Todd and Drake

Robin began "How did you-"

"Batman told me earlier, now what are you waiting for?Go, you can do introductions later"

"Alright guys, be good!" Robin called out, "Bye Robin!" Drake called out waving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team made their way to the Bio-Ship "So Wonder Boy, you never told us you had brothers" Zatanna said smirking

"Uh well I uhh... Wally?"

"Whaaa? Why you dragging me into this?"

"Uhh..."

Zatanna giggled "Aww your so cute when your all flustered!"

"Um thanks?"

M'gann smiled "I'm sure Robin'll introduce us after right? right?"

'Thank you' Robin thought

'Don't mention it'

"Zatanna if you please?" Artemis asked

"No problem" the Magician said " egnahC su otni ruo smrofinu!" The team had on their uniforms and they took there seats in the bio-ship

"Setting course for Happy Harbour" Miss Martian said

"Whatver these things are they look pretty ugly" Superboy commented

Atemis interjected "How do we even fight these things? We don't even know what there weakness is, do they even have one? what if-"

Kid Flash had been staring out the window "Don't know, but it looks like _someones _beat us to it!"

"The League?" Robin asked.

"Nope don't know who these kids are, they're wearing some kind of armour I think look! one of them is going past now!"

A figure in gold and brown armour flies past the Bio-ship, little golden wings decorate the side of his shoes, flapping in the wind.

"Miss Martian, get us closer to the ground then link us up. We must find out who these people are" Kaldur said determined look on his face.

* * *

Ok Ok I promise next chapter, there will be some action! I promise! The first two chapters were just filler chapter kindof introducing the story ya know? So remeber guys more reviews = faster , so dont forget to review! I'll see you guys later, KeybladeGrayson over and out!


End file.
